Drive trains, for example for automotive applications, may comprise various devices, for example electric motors, which may be controllable to ensure correct functioning of the drive train. For example, an electric motor may comprise a plurality of coils, and to ensure correct operation of the electric motor appropriate currents have to be supplied to the coils. Such currents may for example comprise multi-phase alternating currents (AC) which may be generated by appropriate direct current/alternating current (DC/AC) converters based on a DC voltage provided for example in an automotive environment like a car. A proper control of the DC/AC conversion or other parameters involved in operating the electric motor may ensure an operation of the electric motor which corresponds to a desired operation.
Controlling operation of a drive train may involve the use of communication channels to transmit signals like control signals. Failure of such a communication channel may in some circumstances render the drive train inoperable.